POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter nine
Chapter nine of POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters. Plot The next day the penguins, Velociraptors, lemurs and Marlene were testing out some new jet packs Obi-wan made by flying around the town, "there's something going on down there, lets go take a look" Obi-wan offers, however it was just that everybody was watching them, a news helicopter also hovers beside them, "there they are, New York's very own talking animal heroes are live and flying over our fair city, it's incredible" a female news reporter announces, "wait a sec are they talking about us?" Marlene asks, Skipper only shrugs, the helicopter tries to maneuver itself but in doing so the cameraman falls off, luckily Blik grabs him, "don't worry I got you" he says as he carries the man back to the helicopter, "saved by a dinosaur, excuse me dinosaur could you do that again? I'll hold the camera" the woman asked but Blik left with the others to the ground, with the helicopter fallowing. When they landed the humans on the ground rush to them, "uh excuse me, excuse me animals, everyone is dying to know all about you, what are your names? where did you come from?" another news reporter comes asking, "I had no idea we were so popular" Skipper guesses, "what are your secrets?" a man asks, "that is for you to find out" Miyuki answers, "are you single?" a woman asks, "seriously?" Rico jokes, "oh please a king like me is always taken" Julien answers flattered, "and are you critters here to protect us?" a man asks, "well that's partly true" Private admits, "um Private we should be careful of what we say, the Circle of Maneaters are still out there and watching us closely, keep at least some things classified" Skipper instructed, "it's been real but we really have to go" Elvis states, "wait a few more questions please" one man requests. Back at the zoo, the animals were entertaining everybody when the news came, to there amazement the penguins were there, "hey the penguins and their friends are on TV" Antonio calls out catching everybody's attention, "hey look at the tv stations there" Shelly compliments, "yeah at least five" Bada remarks. "Sorry everyone but we have to go now" Maurice states, "show time's over, it's back to business" Skipper orders, "at least tell us what your names are" one man asks, "you can call us the Penguins of Madagascar, but don't let it fool you" Harry announces and they fly away, "now that we're New York's media darlings, we're gonna have to keep a low profile" Kowalski guesses, "that's right they're all gonna be watching us now" Faragonda agrees. Suddenly Kicker catches wind of something, "hey guys I smell something weird" everyone pauses, but only the raptors could smell it, "uh could you help us out?" Skipper asks, "it smells like an animal's scent, and I smell another" Sheen states, "how many are there?" Marlene asks, "I'm only smelling two individuals, though neither of them are familiar to me, so they couldn't be any of the man-eaters" Elvis states, "you think you could identify them?" Kowalski wonders, "well one of them smells like a snake similar to Ghetsis, the other smells more like a mammal, a lemur, but I'm not sure what kind" Blik describes, "lets look around" Skipper orders, letting the raptors smell around leading the way, eventually they came to the back of a pawn shop, and guess who's rummaging in the dumpster, "Clemson?" the penguins lemurs and otter gasp, "well what do you know, nice knew looks by the way, especially the dinosaurs" Clemson taunts, just then a large snake comes up behind him, but it wasn't Ghetsis, "Savio too?" Mort squeaks, "so you two are the serpent and monkey enemies" Faraganda guesses, "what are you doing in a dumpster?" Kowalski asks, "we were just looting some stuff" Clemson admits, "oh brother" Harry yawns, "oh that's enough, now run along or this is gonna get ugly" Savio warns, "you wanna see ugly? I'll show you ugly" Kicker threatens, however before any of them could attack Savio flung a net out of the dumpster and onto them, Clemson then knocks them out with bottles of sleeping gas he found. When they woke up they found themselves imprisoned in a holding cell, which Skipper guessed was the Hoboken one Francis Alberta placed them in due to it's familiarity, "is everyone alright?" Skipper asks, "my ego is a little bruised but nothing I can fix" Ike jokes, "we've fought against a loony dolphin, a giant sewer rat and all sorts of creatures, and we let a dumb lemur and boa beat us?" Private remarks, suddenly they heard footsteps, "I think they're coming back" Miyuki whispers, "well we're about to find out" Marlene agrees, but Harry decides not to find out as he managed to break his binds free and everyone else's, then he picks the lock and they were free, at the same time Savio, Clemson and also Hans and Rhonda, the other two Hoboken villians return, getting a surprise when they entered, "we're not finished with you" Blik growls, "now it's time you learn your lessons" Sheen snaps, the four villians were too scared to move. Surprisingly the raptors had them all pinned down, while the villain quartet was struggling to escape, the penguins finished them off, Kowalski went for Clemson this time and flung him against the wall knocking him out, though Kowalski wasn't sure how he did that, it was the same for Private flinging Rhonda over himself, Skipper throwing Savio into the opposite wall and Rico kicking Hans into the air, all passed out or at least beg for some mercy, "I guess we can spare them, we won faster than normal, but I'm still puzzled at how tough we were" Skipper states, they all leave letting the villains recover from their sudden and brutal defeat. They were on there way back home when Julien caught word of some people talking about them, "glad to see we finally have a reputation around here" he states, then yawned and added "I'm exhausted, what a mission", the others couldn't agree more as they too were yawning, "I know I could sleep for two days, maybe three" Marlene jokes. While they were heading home they were unaware that they're being watched, the Circle of Man-eaters were witnessing it all and were vowing to get them soon. Stay tuned for POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter ten Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Good v evil Category:Fandom